Bring Me To Life
by D-Rogue
Summary: Kakashi's lazy bachelor lifestyle comes to a harsh end when he suddenly has to take care of Kanna, a girl he'd saved 8y ago. But it's not quite clear who's taking care of whom, and the girl has grown into a sexy woman with quite some secrets. KakashixOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This fanfic starts at Naruto Shippuuden Episode 86 (306), during the fight of our Konoha group against Kakazu and Hidan. I'll alter it just a little in the prologue, and then continue on from the first chapter unrelated to the storyline.

**Parings: **Kakashi + OC, maybe some NaruHina & SasuSaku later on; Warning: anyone disliking Kakashi + Sakura as a paring shouldn't be reading this either!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own any characters and whatnot of Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't have the time to write this kind of FF b/c I'd be busy drawing the next manga chapter, right?

.

.

.

**Bring Me To Life - ******Prologue****

Kakazu had caught Kakashi with several pairs of his strings, one bundle infiltrating the heart of the Konoha shinobi. The Akatsuki member pinned him down with his body. "And now, I'll take your heart."

For a second, a slight thought of panic struck Kakashi's mind. _Is that it? _

Suddenly Kakazu clenched a hand over his chest in pain. "What?"

_Perfect timing, Shikamaru_, Kakashi thought with relief when he surprisingly felt himself being pushed up into a sitting position.

"I'm very sorry, but his heart …," a woman's voice said from behind him while two slender arms came over his shoulders to the front. One of her hands grabbed the bundle of strings attached to his heart while the other held some weird looking white, sparkling kunai next to it. "… already belongs to me."

The kunai cut him free while the other strings loosened their grip on him as Kakazu fell to the ground, obviously dying. With that, the tension in the Konoha shinobi's body wore off and he slumped back a little, finding more than welcomed support in the body behind him. He felt worn out from the battle, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest caused by Kakazu's attack to his heart.

"It's alright now, Hatake-san." She moved her hands and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from standing up again, even though he neither had the strength nor the will to do so. He didn't have any energy left to struggle further or stand back to his feet again, and he was out of chakra, too.

It was now that Kakashi realized her words and instinctively tensed again. _What? No-one from Konoha calls my be my last name ever!_ He shifted his weight forward and tilted his head to finally take a look at the woman that he had thought was back-up from the village.

She was younger than he had expected from her low, dark toned voice. Both her eyes and hair were the color of raven feathers; her intense gaze directly meeting his own mismatched orbs. He did not see a Konoha forehead protector, which every shinobi and kunochi of the village owned, but she could as well wear it attached to her clothes. So he concentrated on her features: they were sharp and even. In fact, he recognized them somehow, as if she resembled someone he knew very well. But right at this point, his mind clouded over from exhaustion and he just could not put his finger on it.

"You can rest and leave the fighting to me, Hatake-san. I'll make sure to protect them."

When she said that, there was something sincere and blazing in her eyes that Kakashi could not name. He tried to focus his more and more blurring sight and ask her the most important question: _Who are you?_ He did no longer have enough strength to form the words with his lips.

"Don't worry." A light smile tugged at her lips, which he heard but could not see. "I'll be there when you wake up."

His eyes finally closed, he could not fight it a second longer. _Why does this phrase sound so utterly familiar? _Everything went black and his body drifted into sleep without his permission.

.

**A/N:** the rest is just like in the following few episodes, only it is not Kakashi to deliver the finishing blow to Kakazu, since he's unconscious, but her.


	2. Coming Back To You

**Chapter 1: Coming Back To You**

Kakashi opened his eyes to a (sadly) very familiar tone of white: the ceiling of Konoha hospital. He felt better than the time he had passed out, there was no pain, but his body was still heavy from exhaustion, and his head was quite uncollected of which parts had been dreams and which reality.

"Welcome back."

His head turned towards the voice coming from his left. There she was, leaning against the windowsill, arms crossed underneath her bosom, her black eyes fixed on him. He sat up slowly. He could not see her well since the sunlight was coming in from behind her, but he knew that she was the same one he had seen before his eyes had fallen shut.

_"I'll be there when you wake up."_

"You're…"

"My name is Kanna." She pushed herself off the windowsill, her hands falling down to her sides when she walked over and sat down on his bed.

Now Kakashi could see her clearly, and he instantly had the feeling that she resembled someone he knew once again. He openly stared at her face, thinking, but he still could not figure it out.

"So you can't remember me?" She stared right back into his dark-gray eye, the Sharingan was closed like usual. "That's okay, it was a long time ago that we first met. And I guess I don't look very much like I did when I was an 8-year-old."

For a second, Kakashi could see the younger version of the girl on her face. Her features softer, rounder, … child-like. Then his memory kicked in:

_Her big, round eyes were filled with fear and dulled from shock at the same time from the first moment he looked into them. The village she had lived in – not far away from Konoha – was burning to the ground around them despite the heavy rain when he picked up the small, broken body from the streets, wrapped her into his way too large vest, and pressed her tightly to his chest._

_He felt responsible._

_He had been twenty minutes late at Konoha's gates to head out for a new mission. It did not make much difference to the mission itself, since they had to travel for a few days anyway, so nobody had really scolded him. Then, just half an hour outside of Konoha, the shinobi group noticed the thick, black smoke to their west, agreed to make a detour and have a closer look._

_There was not much left to save. Most people had fled, even the usual robbers that come to take advantage of the situation were already gone with what they thought valuable._

_When the group walked around the village, looking out for anything that could be done, a frantic, panicking scream had cut through the constant noise of the flames. Being the fastest of the group, it was Kakashi who arrived at the scene first. Three men hovered over another person he could not see, but hear protesting and struggling in between them. His jaw clenched in anger and he killed them without another moment's hesitation, blood spilling over his hands and the one he rescued._

_The girl's clothes were completely torn, the few pieces left were glued to her skin by the rain. Her hands were tied with a jacket above her head. She was covered with mud, now with blood as well. She stared up at him, frightened._

_Yes, he felt responsible for her._

_He felt guilty for being late today._

_So he had picked her up, leaving the mission to his fellow shinobi and carrying her back to Konoha instead. On his way there, he whispered comforting words into the child's ears, but she did not react to anything he said._

.

_Kakashi had walked into Konoha hospital completely drenched. The nurses at the reception desk jumped to their feet at his sight and directed him to follow them. When he sat the girl down onto a hospital bed and tried to leave her to the doctors, he felt her hand clench a firm fist into his shirt. He looked into her large, black, frightened eyes and felt another tug at his shirt: a wordless plea not to leave her alone._

_"Don't worry," he said and smiled beneath his mask. "I'll be there when you wake up." He ruffled her long, black hair and loosened the hand that held onto his shirt. Without another word, he left._

He could not keep his promise.

After that moment, he had never seen her again. And he did not even know her name.

Kakashi's eyes traced her features once again. He looked differently at her now that he remembered. But despite his expectations, he could not find a trace left of the scared and broken child she had been that day.

Then her left arm caught his attention: the Konoha leaf was tattooed into her skin with black ink, right above the red ANBU mark. Normally, Jōnin were forbidden to walk around sleeveless, while the Hokage appreciated the Chūnin complying to the task as well, so no-one could tell who is part of Konoha's ANBU forces._ For her to walk around like that… _

Before Kakashi realized it, he had reached out and his fingers brushed slightly over the marks on her arm. Suddenly, her right hand grabbed his and pressed it down against her arm.

His head snapped up to meet her eyes, but she looked the opposite way. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

This was not right. He should be the one to apologize. Back then, he should not have left in the first place. Just as he should not have been late that day.

"Kanna, I…"

She let go of his hand and stood. "I'll tell the Hokage that you're awake." She was around the bed and out of the room before his still somewhat slow mind could realize.

.

Kakashi sighted in defeat. He had started the sentence, but he did not even know what he was trying to say. Apologize? Sure, but that would not change a thing. The past was over and done with, he could not go back and redo it, no matter how much he wished it could be done. Ask for forgiveness? As if he would get that! He had not even forgiven himself for being so irresponsible, so how was she supposed to?

"Kakashi." His mind rushed back to reality. Tsunade had entered the room together with Shizune and Sakura. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How long have I been out for?"

"Not even a whole day. Thanks to Ino's and Sakura's fast treatment, it did not get as bad as it might have, but you still need to rest up for some time."

"Is anyone else injured?"

"Naruto, that idiot. This new jutsu of his is incomplete and so he injured himself. Shikamaru was pretty worn out, but he'll be fine with a few days rest."

Shizune took a look around. "Eh? Wasn't Kanna-san supposed to be right behind us?"

"Ah," Sakura answered. "She gave me this and said she'd be back in a bit." The kunochi held up a letter which she then handed to her former sensei. "Here you go."

"Alright then." Tsunade gave her usual sight when the thought _Back to work!_ passed her mind, then she and the other two kunochi took their leave. "We'll be checking you trough again later."

.

Lacking anything else to do, Kakashi opened the letter after the women left the room. He immediately recognized the handwriting: it was the Third Hokage's. For a second, he wondered how long ago he must have written this letter since he had died already three years ago, and how Kanna would come to give him this. Yet, she was not here to ask, so he might as well just go ahead and read it.

_Kakashi,_

_by the time you read this, it has been about eight years since you brought Kanna to Konoha with you. What I was not allowed to tell you back then, I will be saying in this letter._

_While we were examining her that day, she showed two Kekkai Genkai. Since I was worried she would be targeted sooner or later, I decided to hide her. She did not have anybody to return to and no-one knew she was here besides you, so it was easy to persuade her to stay in Konoha, hidden and cut off from the outside world. In return, I taught her how to properly control her powers and trained her in the ninja arts. Since then, she has already come a long way to stand where she is now, but she has not reached her limits just yet. She will become even stronger in the years to follow._

_I intended to keep her hidden until the right time came, but I lost the bet I made with her. So now that she's turned 16, I will be returning her to you, just as she wished. I trust you'll treat her well._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third __Hokage_

_P.S. Continue to train her. You'll be surprised of what she is capable of._  
><em>P.P.S. Beware if she snaps! She does not look it, but she has a very scary personality.<em>

_._

The door opened, so Kakashi looked up from the paper. It was Kanna.

"I've brought you a change of clothes." She put the pile down on the bed, next to his feet. "And something to cure boredom." She held up one of the Icha Icha volumes. Then she sat down on his bed again, the book placed in her lap. "You look a little... overwhelmed, Hatake-san."

Truth be told, he was staring at her like she was a ghost. It had not fully sunk in yet that he suddenly had to take care of her. He was not exactly the social type of person, so what was he supposed to do with a 16-year-old girl?

"Are you going to tell me what the Third decided, or not?" she chose to ignore his somewhat empty stare.

"… Just read it yourself."

He handed her the the letter and she read trough it swiftly. Her brows shifted together as she read the P.P.S. "Tsk, that old geezer. Saying those unnecessary things..."

Kakashi did not comment on it, since the whole situation still did not make sense to him. Well, it did make sense, but he just did not know how to deal with this. "Why?" That was all he could think of, so it just slipped out.

"There is a number of reasons. Do you want to hear them all or just those I can get you to agree on?"

"That's not what I meant. Of course I also mean you could very well live on your own since you're already 16. But why me? I was late that day, I left you alone even though you did not want me to go, and I didn't keep my promise to come back to you. Why would you choose to come back to someone like me?" He was angry at himself, and he failed miserably to keep this anger out of his voice. He was a man full of doubts, after all.

"Are you insulting me? Name me one sane woman who would_ not_ come running back to the man she loves after not being allowed near him for eight years."


	3. A Smudge of Crimson

**Chapter 2: A Smudge of Crimson**

_"Are you insulting me? Name me one sane woman who would _not_ come running back to the man she loves after not being allowed near him for eight years."_

.

Kanna flipped one of her legs elegantly over the other, leaned back on her hands and looked directly into his gray eye.

Kakashi flushed crimson. He had expected all kinds of answers, but certainly not something like that. His mask did not help much to hide his blush since it reached all the way up to his ears. Being confessed to at his age by a girl that could very well be his daughter, out of the blue like that, would catch anyone off guard. Right? Right.

Since he was unable to reply and just stared at her dumbfounded, she snickered. "To blush like that at your age, Hatake-san." She leaned in closer and he was still too taken aback to do anything in order to keep her away; so only seconds later, he felt her breath tickle his ear. "It's really cute," she whispered.

Kakashi thought his head would explode at any moment. His blush deepened, moving all the way up to his hairline, now covering his whole face. Right there, he felt not one bit like his 30 years, but more like a teenager whose hormones were running riot at the sight of his crush. He had neither acted nor felt ridiculous like this in years.

Her eyes took all of that in, and she could not deny that she liked having this kind of effect on him. She knew him as a man who kept his composure in any kind of situation, after all, so seeing him this baffled was a miraculous thing, and she wanted to see more of it. Much more.

She snickered again. "It's okay, you'll have more than enough time to get used to me. We'll be living together now, after all."

_HA?_

She narrowed her gaze, then showed an intoxicating mix of innocent puppy eyes and calculating, seductive look. "Please take care of me from now on."

There is just so much anyone can take, and Kakashi just hit his limit. Instead of trying to process what exactly was happening any further, he simply blacked out.

.

When he woke up again, he was looking straight at the ceiling of Konoha hospital once more. _So was that just some weird dream?_

It was replaying in his head. All of it. How she had stood there, just as she had promised; how she suddenly confessed to him even though he had just learned her name; how his heart was racing and his face blushed because she had called him cute; how she had given him this meaningful, seductive look while saying to take care of her…

He looked around the room. He sat up and looked around again. She wasn't there. _So it really was just a dream? _He didn't know what exactly he was expecting. Maybe that it started all over again, like a Groundhog Day kind of thing. Maybe at least that she really was there, leaning on the windowsill.

Then his eyes passed the neat pile of clothes on the chair next to his bed with the Third Hokage's letter and the Icha Icha volume laying on top, and finally realization sunk in. This wasn't a dream at all. She had been there, she had said and done all those things. Which also meant that he had embarrassed himself to the core. Moreover, since it happened once, it was bound to happen again. Over and over. No doubt about it. She (most obviously) just had that effect on him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Especially since he could not avoid her, being her guardian now and all. This was the ultimate disaster.

She would bring an end to his sluggish bachelor lifestyle, he was absolutely positive about that. Just from what he had seen from her earlier, she was probably going to turn his whole life – most likely himself included – upside down. In a worst case scenario, it would happen so fast that he couldn't see it coming, or without him noticing. And in case it was to happen at the same pace as their last "conversation", he wouldn't survive long enough to actually care. _Another nail in my coffin, just like Naruto. Probably._ But he couldn't say that for sure, could he? He didn't know her. Maybe she was genuinely quite pleasant company. Maybe she could make his living more comfortable, just maybe. Only if his life sucked – which was, frankly speaking, the case for the most part, but he would never admit that. It was too convenient to do everything at his own pace, without anyone caring. He didn't mess in other people's lives, so he appreciated being left alone to rot for most of the time. He had to acquiesce that gaining the noisy mouths of Team 7 as his students changed that train of thought to some extend. However, he wasn't too sure if he was actually grateful for that. He probably should be. And show it, too. But his social skills were not even close to useful, so he was quite sure that he would not get across what he intended to convey. Maybe she would change that – if he chose to let her stay. It was not like he had much of a choice anyway, it was basically orders from the Third. Besides, she did clearly not seem the type to leave if he asked her to. _Well, at least she's a sight, that's for sure._ He had noticed even though he hadn't really been clear-headed enough to fully check her out yet.

Before he could mentally slap himself for being a freaking old pervert, the nurses stepped in to do his checkup.

**.**

Standing in front of his door, Kakashi hesitated. He could hear noises from the other side, the _in_side. Up to this point, he had still harbored the hope that _she_ wouldn't be there, even though he vaguely remembered her saying something like "living together" before it had become too much information to process. Since this straw had just crumbled, he was reluctant to enter, since he felt that by doing so he basically permitted her invasion into his very _home_, which he did not.

Kakashi sighted. Where was the use of him standing here like an idiot? It wasn't like he could choose not to go back in there. This was _his_ apartment, he would have to be back at some point. They both knew that, and this was precisely the problem. He couldn't leave for now just to avoid her, and then hope she would vanish into thin air. _Yeah, like that would happen_ again, he thought sarcastically. So he might as well just go in there and get it over with. He wasn't that sure what exactly he wanted sorted out at all costs, and maybe, just maybe, he would be positively surprised after opening this door.

He was indeed surprised. Kanna was standing there, in his hallway, at his stove, making dinner. He had feared that she would act like any average, pheromone-distributing teenage girl at the sight of her crush and fling her arms around him as soon as he stepped in – but she did not. She simply shot him a swift glance and said serenely, "Welcome home."

Now Kakashi was positively surprised, and his reluctance to deal with her ultimately vanished. Which also meant he would not simply see her as an intruder anymore, but at least have a look if she was genuinely useful. _So checking her out to his heart's content was just part of the procedure, right?_ Frankly speaking, he wanted a reason to let his gaze touch and explore her shamelessly.

The first thing that he noticed was that she was short. A midget, actually. She barely reached up to his shoulders, so she was about 1,50m. Just judging from her height, she didn't pass for more than a 12-year-old. She wore her long, raven hair in thick braids which were wound around her right upper arm and held in place by thick, white sparkling bracelets; a few strands in the front were cut short and framed her face, straight and spiky. She was dressed in knee-length net leggings like many kunochi used them, and black hot pants which were barely visible beneath the crimson, traditional Japanese wide and sleeveless top. Since the top's neckline went almost down to her belly button, she wore another top in black underneath. _A tank top_, he guessed. A thin, red and white cordon was wrapped around her waist and completed her outfit.

Kanna was slender, but curvy. Not too much, but definitively attractive._ A little less than a handful each._ Kakashi blushed crimson once again. He never used to blush at these kinds of thoughts, but now he just did. This was bad. He liked the way she dressed, and the braids, too. The aura surrounding her was calm, settled and somewhat mysteriously dangerous. Her gaze, her movements, everything was not in the slightest like a 12-year-old youngster. It wasn't like that of a 16-year-old teen, either. Despite her shortness, she seemed more like she was in her twenties. To be precise, she was exactly his type. _No, Kakashi, don't even _go_ there! She's 16, for crying out loud!_

Kanna turned off the stove and put the fish on another plate. "Please go ahead and eat." She placed the plate on a table that Kakashi saw for the first time as he followed behind her. "I'll be taking a shower first."

She walked past without giving him another look, and seconds later he heard the bathroom door close. He sat down and gazed over the food, and he decided that if it tasted as good as it looked, he would take her in as a maid. He wasn't a bad cook himself, but cooking for only one person seemed pointless to him. So he either went out to eat or had some heat-up meals. Lately, the latter had become routine and he couldn't remember the last time he had good home cooking. And now that paradise had opened up before him – why holding back and letting everything go to waste? She couldn't possibly eat all of this herself, helping her out was just the right thing to do. Besides, she said he should go ahead – so he did exactly that.

.

Just when Kakashi put down his chopsticks, Kanna stepped out of the bathroom. And, God help him, she wore _nothing_ besides her panties and the wide cut crimson top. He openly stared at her generous cleavage, and inevitably felt blood shooting into his nose.

She finished braiding her hair, let the heavy tress fall down onto her chest – where it accentuated her features beautifully, he noticed –, and sat down across from him. "Itadakimasu."

Seconds passed in silence while she took a few bites here and there.

"So, how was the food?" she asked.

It had been delicious. Everything was seasoned to his liking, and there had been no sweet dishes. But that wasn't what he said. His answer was a simple, "Hmmmm." Like he could give any decent comment on food right now, with his eyes and thoughts preoccupied like this!

"Anything you didn't like? I'll leave it out next time then."

He shook his head, but his gaze was still fixed on the point in between her breasts.

She suppressed a sight and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Hatake-san."

"Hm?"

"Not that I mind much, but... my eyes are actually located a few inches higher."

His head snapped up and as he met her intense gaze, he instantly flushed crimson once again.


	4. Set up, Set out, Set in

**Chapter 3: Set up, Set out, Set in**

_"Not that I mind much, but... my eyes are actually located a few inches higher."_

_His head snapped up and as he met her intense gaze, he instantly flushed crimson once again._

.

Kanna didn't avert her eyes, causing Kakashi's blush to creep further, reaching his ears. For the first time in a long while, the infamous copy-nin, who always found some straw in reach, was absolutely out of excuses.

She chuckled. "You're truly inveterate."

As he scowled, his blush faded. "Don't talk as if you know me."

"I _do_ know you. Just because you haven't seen me in eight years, doesn't mean I haven't been there, Hatake-san."

"So you stalked me? For eight years? Without me noticing? I don't think so."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Secluded as you are, you make the perfect guinea pig. I don't know how many times I cleaned while you were on a mission, or brought back things you had lost. You were just too lazy to question your memories at those times. You actually saw me a number of times, and I thought I had been caught, but you didn't really look at me. I admit that thanks to that, you weren't much of a challenge for my skills. Sasuke was a lot harder to deceive, and the Third still got me even after I entered ANBU. In the first months, anyway. He was a skilled shinobi, worthy of the title of Hokage."

"Did he know you used me as a guinea pig?" Kakashi asked, somewhat offended by the term.

"Of course. He didn't like the idea, but there weren't really any other options, so he let me have my way. He went soft on me whenever he had the chance to, like a grandpa, probably because he himself knew best just how hard his training was." She paused for a moment. "He was a good sensei, even though I would've preferred you."

If she had aimed to flatter him, it didn't work. "Why's that? Being the student of a Kage is an honor not everyone can receive. And he was certainly more skilled than me."

"You're right, but to train with your Sharingan would've been a lot more efficient for me, especially for the elemental techniques."

"You specialized in that field?"

"Among others, yes. My fields of expertise turned out to be pretty much like yours. Just as the Third expected."

"How come?"

"I think that's quite obvious," she stated plainly. She clearly didn't intend to help him on this one.

Kakashi sighted. He didn't get it. Why would she chose the same areas of expertise as he had, among the still impressive amount that are not bound to a Kekkai Genkai? Why did the Third _expect_ that? Was there anything else he didn't know?

As he looked at her again, it came back to him that he previously had the feeling that she resembled someone he knew. But he still didn't get it, and it gave him a headache. He sighted again. "I'm going to take a shower."

He stood – and almost fell over as his knees weakened and his sight blurred. But Kanna had excellent reflexes. She leaped to her feet and reached over the table to steady him. From the spread out fingertips on his chest he could tell that she was strong, despite her petite figure. The moment passed and as his vision cleared, he saw concern on her face. Grim concern, like he hadn't seen it directed at him since Rin died. But she didn't say anything. She didn't have to, her face said it all, and he felt the urge to dissolve her worries.

Kanna noticed that he was fine by himself again and released the pressure to his chest. But she did not let go, because she had felt the bandage through his shirt. She pressed her palm onto the compress and felt his heartbeat, and for a moment she wondered if this wound she had not been able to prevent would leave a scar. "I was late." Her hand fell down to her side. "Guess that makes us even."

_No, it doesn't, and you know that just as well as I do_, Kakashi thought as he saw how she averted her eyes. Then she sat back down, signaling that she did not want this conversation to proceed. So he kept that thought to himself and left for the bathroom without another word.

.

When Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom – only a towel slung around his waist and the mask covering his face as usual, his hair still damp – Kanna had cleaned up already. The table had vanished some place he couldn't think of, and she was just laying out a futon on the far left side of the room.

He harrumphed. "Who said you could stay here? Just because I ate what you cooked–"

"I'm not going back." She shot a glance over her shoulder where he stood, yet showed no reaction whatsoever to his careless get-up, but kept unfolding the futon. "Which you obviously didn't expect, since you're not even dressed. Did you think I was joking when I said we'd be living together?"

"Not at all. But it's invalid without me agreeing, especially since this is _my_ apartment. Besides, it's not like you don't have your own place, right?"

"I'm not going back there."

"Just pack," he ordered. "I'm taking you, too. You must have lived somewhere for the last years. It must've become a home for you."

"I'm not going back there, Hatake-san, no matter what you say or do. Plead, order, beg, yell, or throw me out – I won't set foot into that hell hole ever again. Home, you say? More like a cage." She looked at him again, this time her eyes flitted across his body noticeably and a smirk appeared on her face. "It's been a while since I've seen you naked."

"You-" Kakashi's face turned red in an instant (again), half from embarrassment, half from anger. He stomped across the room and yanked her to her feet. "Get out. Now." He stared down into her eyes and met pure _(more like darn sexy)_ defiance, but he had no intention to give in to that.

They stayed like this for a while, his blush fading while his anger remained and his hand held her arm in a firm grip. Kanna finally clenched her jaw and snapped, "Fine." She freed her arm and broke the eye contact. "Just make sure you rest properly tonight."

His puzzled gaze followed her as she walked past him, out the room. Then he heard the front door open and close again.

.

_Shit! _He thought she would put up more of a fight so that he wouldn't feel bad about throwing her out. But since she left just like this, he actually did feel bad. Especially since his head just replayed her saying the words "hell hole" and "cage". He determinedly shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. Doing something and then regretting it only a few seconds later simply wasn't like him. Actually, that last comment of hers had just ticked him off, otherwise he might even have come to an agreement with her. Seriously, what was she thinking, going on and around like she owned the place? And that look she'd given him! Almost like she owned him, too. Looking him up and down all naughty like that, with that smooth smirk on her rosy lips… _Damn it! Stop that! This is the absolute wrong direction!_ He honestly had to stop letting his perverted self get the better of him, especially if he earnestly wanted to obey the Third's order and take her in as his ward.

No, it had been the right thing to firmly show her that she had gone too far. Then again, how much of a cold-blooded bastard was he to do this to her after she had brought him fresh clothes, cleaned his house (as he just noticed while he was looking around thinking), and cooked him dinner? Almost like he had thrown out an inferior, useless maid. He grimaced. _Great_, now he felt even worse.

He dried up and got dressed, all the while trying to shove that look of hers out of his head. It didn't work. And the more he thought about it, the more he liked it – and the more his conscience pressured him to go look for her.

He bit down on his lip. _Screw that!_, he restrained himself angrily. He picked up his current Icha Icha volume and began to read.

.

After an hour, Kakashi realized that he hadn't even turned a page, so snapped the book shut with a defeated sigh. She still occupied his mind. The tone of her voice, the look in her eyes, that smirk on her lips, her gestures and stance. She was perfect, truly a sight to behold … and he had just thrown her out. _Hell, he was at it again! She's 16, for crying out loud! Get a grip!_

But his own restraint shouldn't be the issue here. He was positive that he could get used to her ways, and then learn to keep his cool around her. It might even become natural at some point. But was he _willing_ to actually try – and maybe fail? You bet! He wasn't the type of man to shy away from responsibility. In addition to her looks, which obviously counted in her favor, she was a great cook, seemed self-confident and rather easy to talk to. On top of that, he was actually curious what other qualities she would show, especially regarding her ninja skills. With their expertise being the same, he might be able to teach her properly and make her stronger, while being taught new techniques in return. Maybe she really would enrich his life. … Now he was even making up reasons to take her in. To go out right now and bring her back. Funny, since he didn't have to make up a reason in the first place. He already had one. It had been an order, which he definitively would not disobey.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighted once again. Of course he would end up going out looking for her. Simply because he wasn't that much of self-centered asshole not to. Deep down, he had genuinely already accepted her, knowing that he was not the type to turn a blind eye to things just because they might be inconvenient. Team 7 had clearly opened him up.

So he submitted to the inevitable. He slipped on his shoes and stepped out his door, without the slightest clue where to search for her. He didn't know anything about her. Lucky him, he didn't have to worry about that any more, because Kanna had curled up into a ball right next to his door, sleeping with her head placed onto her arms atop her bend knees like they were a pillow. A strand of her hair was caught in her slightly parted lips, her top was barely covering her panties. Strange enough, she looked rather comfortable.

He crouched down next to her and tucked that taunting strand behind her ear, and although he expected this to wake her up, he was still mesmerized as her eyes fluttered open. She looked him straight in the eye, no traces of sleep in her gaze. Not a sweet, tempting cliché, but this flawless display of strength made his heart ache for a moment just as much. He smiled beneath his mask, somewhat self-conscious, but he still expected her to return in. It caught him off guard when she scowled at him instead.

"What are you doing out here at this hour? You're supposed to sleep so you'll recover quickly."

The smile stayed plastered onto his face, but he fumed. _Why the bloody hell was she scolding him? He was being nice here!_ He decided to just ignore that attitude for now, or he would end up leaving her out here for the rest of the night after all. He really had to get used to this...

"I was about to go look for you. I'm surprised you really didn't leave," Kakashi replied calmly, anxious for peace.

"That's the second time in a few hours," Kanna stated a bit annoyed.

She got up, and now her thighs were right in front of his eyes. He could still smell the soap on her skin – she had used his instead of her own. Right now, he could just bury his face there and-

"What are you taking me for? A joke?"

_What the fuck was he thinking (again)!_ He rushed back up to his feet as well and immediately withdrew to the inside of his apartment without looking at her, because he was not quite sure if he just blushed in front of her again. He didn't give her an answer, either. He just didn't know what to say without jeopardizing the mood once again.

Kanna didn't follow him inside when he remained silent. She stood in front of his threshold, hesitating. Simply stepping in after scolding him like that would equal another impolite intrusion, even though she was actually at his mercy. At least to some extent.

Her right hand clenched over the tattoos on her left arm, drawing strength from them to swallow her pride and ask towards his back, "Won't you invite me in?"


	5. Ties to Fight

**Chapter 4: Ties to Fight**

_Her right hand clenched over the tattoos on her left arm, drawing strength from them to swallow her pride and ask towards his back, "Won't you invite me in?"_

.

Kakashi turned back around and arched an eyebrow, cautious about this change in her attitude. Yet, he said, "Come on in, make yourself at home."

Kanna attempted to step in, but put her foot back down. "How long am I allowed to stay?"

Now he was getting curious just how long that might last. "At least for tonight, then we'll see from there, I guess. Now, get in here."

She hurried two steps inside while he let out a tired sigh and made his way back inside, towards his bed. He heard the door shut, then Kakashi stiffened as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in between his shoulders.

A heartbeat. Two. Three. Then he relaxed a little, yet ready to counter any more unexpected moves from her.

"Thank you, Hatake-san." Kanna's voice was muffled and vibrating against his back. "You don't know how much that means to me."

He wondered if – for a change – _she_ was blushing instead of him. Next thing, he was trying to conjure up her face blushing in his mind, since he couldn't see her, but he didn't manage. She wasn't the type to blush (unlike, say... Hinata-chan, for instance), he figured, so he just couldn't imagine it.

She took a deep breath, then let go. When she walked past him, the copy-nin had reached out to pet her head before he knew it. "Despite some unexpected impressions, you're a good kid, I think."

She removed his hand and turned her head away. "I'm not a kid, but thanks." Curling up into her futon, she faced the wall. "Good night."

.

Kakashi woke late the next morning, not particularly typical for him. Even when he stayed up late, he usually rose around dawn. Not so today. But even more shocking then him sleeping in was him not sleeping alone.

Kanna had sat down next to his bed, her upper body lying on top of it, arms folded as a pillow underneath her head, one of her hands placed atop his own.

He pulled back instantly and sat up, thus startling her out of her sleep. "What are you doing?"

She rubbed the back of her neck which felt stiff from sleeping in that position all night. "You were tossing around so much it woke me up. You had a nightmare again, didn't you? I thought that just calming you down would be better than actually waking you up, considering that you still need to rest up from that last fight." She swiftly rose to her feet. "Sorry if you mind, I did it in your best interest. So, how are you feeling?"

When he answered, his tone was as suspicious as the gaze that followed her every move, "Better, thanks." Surprisingly enough, he did feel better. If he'd really had a nightmare last night, he couldn't remember anything about it, neither did he feel crushed like usual.

Kanna pretended not to notice his tone. "Do you care for breakfast? There are some leftovers."

"No, I don't need any."

She stretched, and it sort of looked like a cat for a moment. "Alright." She went over to her futon and grabbed a fresh pair of shorts out of a duffel bag. "I presume you're going to ask the Hokage about her opinion on the situation at some point today. Do I have to come along?" She tried not to sound as displeased as she actually was.

"Since it concerns you as well, I suppose so."

Kanna slid into her shorts and scrunched up her nose out of his sight. "Right." Then she pulled her shirt off, her now naked back towards him, only her tress covering up some of the skin.

Kakashi had enough decency to turn his head the other way. Right that moment, he felt some anger rise within him due to feeling a new blush warm his cheeks. Heavens, he was too old and (should be) too mellow for that. Why'd he blush around her so much? It was ridiculous. "Why are you changing in the middle of the room? It's a bit shameless for a girl your age, don't you think?"

"I never had a reason to hide, and I really don't see one now."

"I'm here, ain't I?"

"So, what are you implying? That I should mind you looking? Oh please, Hatake-san, I'm not a nun. And you're no good playing the saint, so stop that. Or are you that afraid you might like what's there to see?"

_Oh,__ that __little..._ She really knew how to push his buttons. Kakashi's head snapped around before he knew it and he shot back, "Stop kidding yourself. What could possibly be attractive about a pushy midget, no matter how shameless?" There. No gentlemen would ever use such mean words towards a lady, regardless her age or appearance, and he really thought himself a gentlemen, but she just made him say it. Damn, he had liked the hesitant her a lot better than this. Just why didn't it last longer?

Kanna just covered her belly button with the tank top, and the blush that would not fade at the sight called him liar. Her gaze pierced him for a second, then she pretended not to care. "It's a pity you're not more honest with yourself." She grabbed her shirt and dropped the topic. "I'm using the bathroom. You should hurry and get dressed, if we really have to do this, I want it over with as fast as possible."

.

"I don't like it," Tsunade said flat out as they entered the room together.

"It's none of your business," Kanna replied calmly. But on the inside, anger was building up again. She had this conversation before and it had ended pointless.

"Of course it is! It's happening inside _my_ village, and it will cause unwanted attention. We have to focus on the preparations for the battle that's coming to our doorstep."

"Oh, bullshit!"

"Watch your tongue!" Kakashi growled down to Kanna before she could continue her rant, quite the teacher scolding a disrespectful student. "She's your Hokage, too."

The girl harrumphed. "I don't pay respect to people who do not fulfill their contracts."

"There is no such thing as a contract," Tsunade corrected.

"He gave me his word as Hokage, and the letter."

"That's not a contract then."

"You..." Kanna clenched her jaw for a moment before she continued to reason, "I have _earned_ this place."

"What do you mean 'earned'?" Kakashi asked.

"I came to an agreement with the Third: I was allowed out of hiding when sixteen, not eighteen or even twenty, if I was to meet certain conditions. I met them, and I stuck to my end of the deal even though I could've given a shit when he died three years ago. Now I want what I worked for. I have the right to."

"You are in no position to want or claim anything. Besides, you're too young to know what you want anyway. You'll just regret it later."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it, and if it were to come to that it'd be none of your business. You're nothing to me, especially not my mother."

"But since you're a resident of this village, on top of that with no connection to anyone but me, you're my responsibility. That makes it my business, don't you think?"

"Connection? You mean that no-one knows about me but you? And that you send me on very special suicide missions? Well, both are no longer the case. I refuse to take one more order from you, leave alone a mission! I'm sure you'll find someone else to do them – if you have the guts to sacrifice them so easily, that is."

_Dear __lord, __women__ are__ scary __creatures.__ So __stubborn __and __temperamental_, Kakashi thought to himself. He had no idea what those two were talking about exactly, so he had no words to butt in.

"You," Tsunade growled. "I cannot assign those missions to anyone else, you know that. If you refuse to do them, many people will suffer, maybe even here in Konoha. Would you really turn your back on your village?"

"What has this village ever done for me? They don't even know I exist. Yet you act as if you own me."

"This village has sheltered, fed and clothed you for the past eight years. Why is it you aren't the least bit grateful for that?"

"You've got to be kidding me. I have fought all my life for nothing but this village, without wanting everything in return up to this point. You know as much as I do that I have given back to this village tenfold the worth of what I received beforehand. You just said yourself that no-one else could've done the missions I did those past years, and that people would've suffered without me. How come you as Hokage are not the least bit grateful?"

_This __is __just __so __stupid __and __pointless_, Kanna thought angry while the silence dragged on.

"Because I still don't trust you," Tsunade finally answered. "If you can discard of every tie you have with this village so easily, you are a risk I am not willing to take."

"Then shouldn't you be all the more concerned about keeping me tied here? Here you seem so worried about the recent fights and yet you must be very confident about winning, Tsunade-_sama_" – Kanna said the honorific with as much venom as if she was talking about some insect – "if you can afford to risk me changing camps. Without Sasuke and Itachi here, there is nothing that keeps me from leaving if you keep denying me what I want."

"Why is Sasuke coming up in this conversation?" Kakashi asked confused and finally interrupted their (having nothing to do with this?) fight.

"Because I'd be with him if I hadn't stayed here for you, since I have no-one else left of who I could call family," the girl replied and turned around to look up at him.

"Family?"_ I__ understand __now __why __I __thought __she __looked __familiar. __It's __quite __strong__ actually, __why__ didn't __I __notice__ before?__ I__ can __see__ it __now,__ she __resembles__ both __of__ them._ "Then-" _She's__…_

"That's right." As he expected, there was pride in her voice, but it did not match the tormented look that flickered over her features just for a moment as she said it, "My full name is Uchiha Kanna."


End file.
